Who Are You ?
by The Darkness Queen
Summary: "Siapa kau sebenarnya ? mengapa kau membuatku menjadi seperti ini.?"- Kai "Aku bukan siapa-siapa jika dibandingkan denganmu"-Kyungsoo : [Main : KaiSoo], Hunhan, Sulay ChanBaek, [Maybe ChenMin], Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

Hai Reader ini adalah fic pertama Xavina and Bizzle di fandom Screenplays, fic kami mungkin ngak sebagus Ai, jadi masih butuh banyak bimbingan nih..., Saran,Kritik dan Dukungan #kalauada, Kalian tulis aja di kotak Review, hehehe. Oke langsung aja

Title : Who Are You ?

Author : Bizzle & Xavina

Cast : All Exo member (OT12), dll

Pair : [Main : KaiSoo], Hunhan, Sulay [Maybe : ChanBaek, ChenMin]

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life, dll

Rate : T-T+

Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada dalam fic ini punya diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan dan Management, kami Cuma pinjam nama aja.

Summary : Kim Jongin itulah namaku orang awam mengenalku sebagai anak pengusaha kaya, tapi orang yang bergelut dunia hitam mengenalku sebagai Kai, sang pembalap yang tak terkalahkan, tapi hidupku perlahan berubah sejak aku mengenalnya.

Warning : judul sama isi cerita ngak terlalu nyambung. GS for KyungHanLay.

Happy Reading.

* * *

Jongin POV

KRIIIIINGGG!

Jam weker sialan itu lagi-lagi mengganggu tidurku, dengan setengah sadar kuraih weker sialan itu dan..

PRANGGGGGK

Itu adalah weker ke-10 dalam minggu ini yang menjadi korbanku, tapi biarlah uangku masih sangat banyak untuk hanya membeli jam weker. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawa dengan susah payah aku segera menuju ke kamar mandi dengan mata setengah terpejam dan langkah sempoyongan. Sekitar 1 jam kemudian aku turun ke bawah dan kedua orang tua ku sudah siap di kursi mereka untuk sarapan.

"Hai sayang, kau tampak tampan hari ini." ucap eomma ku yang tengah mengambil sayuran di hadapannya. Ayah ku hanya tersenyum dibalik koran yang tengah ia baca.

"Oh eomma, bukankah aku memang selalu terlihat tampan dari dulu." Ucapku sambil memutar kedua mataku sarkastik.

"Tentu saja, ketampanannya kan menurun dari aku, Yixing" kata Ayahku percaya diri.

"Iya, ketampanan Jongin memang menurun darimu , Jungmyeon sayang" Eomma ku menatap ayahku dengan penuh cinta.

Inilah rutinitas ku setiap hari. Namaku Kim Jongin tapi teman-temanku biasa memangilku Kai aku seorang Namja berkulit exotis yang memiliki kelakuan baik hanya di depan kedua orang tuaku. Karena jika sudah di luar rumah, aku menyukai balapan liar, minum-minuman keras, dan juga merokok. Sifatku yang liar ini tidak diketahui orang tua ku karena aku merupakan salah satu dari 26 siswa Akselerasi tingkat akhir di SM Senior High Schoo. Sifatku ini hanya diketahui oleh teman-teman dekatku dan adikku yang usianya 1 tahun lebih muda dariku. Aku adalah putra pertama dari pasangan Kim Jongmyun dan Zhang Yixing, salah satu pemilik 5 perusahaan terbesar di Asia.

"Selamat pagi semua!" Terdengar suara melengking dari lantai 2. Dia adalah adikku yang sangat berisik, Kim Jongdae biasa dipanggil oleh teman temannya Chen atau Trolling King.

"Bisa tidak kau turunkan nada suaramu yang cempreng itu?" ucapku geram.

"Cempreng kau bilang? Asal kau tahu saja, suaraku itu seribu kali lebih merdu daripada suara mu." kata adikku tidak terima.

"Kalian ini sudah remaja tapi sifat kalian seperti anak kecil, setiap hari selalu ribut." ucap eomma.

"Eomma tidak tau saja sifat anakmu yang sebenarnya" gumam Chen tapi masih bisa kudengar.

"Apa yang kamu katakan, Jongdae-ah?"tanya eomma.

Ku alihkan wajahku ke arah Chen dan menatapnya dengan mata elangku. Awas saja kalau dia berani mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada orang tuaku.

"Nothing eomma." Kata Chen cepat.

Setelah selesai sarapan aku dan Chen segera menuju garasi dan memilih salah satu dari mobil sport yang kami punya. Untuk hari ini aku memilih mobil Ferrari hitam salah satu warna kesukaanku, sedangkan Chen memilih Lamborghini berwarna dark blue.

"Kkamjong, bagaimana kalau kita balapan sampai ke sekolah ?" tawar Chen.

"Baiklah, lalu apa kudapatkan jika aku menang?"

"Yang menang akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, yang kalah akan menurutinya tanpa paksaan dan membelikan iPhone keluaran terbaru + 4G + VPS, bagaimana?"

"Oke, aku terima. Let's do it"

Setelah itu kami segera melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke sekolah. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa aku sama sekali tidak pernah kalah dari adikku, karena dia pernah mangatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin menjadi pembalap liar sepertiku. Entah ada maksud apa dia menantangku pagi ini. Aku menerima tantangannya karena sudah hampir 3 hari ini aku tidak bisa balapan karena banyak tugas, lumayanlah untuk refresing.

CCIIIIIITTTTTTTT

Kami sampai di sekolah dan sialan, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku kalah. Perlu kalian catat bahwa aku, KIM JONGIN tidak pernah kalah dan sekarang aku kalah oleh seorang pembalap amatir terlebih lagi dari adikku sendiri. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Yeah, aku menang bung. Kuharap kau segera membelikan iPhone dengan bonus-bonus yang sudah kita sepakati tadi, dan juga menuruti permintaan ku dengan senang hati." ucapnya dengan senyum ala iklan pasta gigi yang membuatku mual.

Dengan malas aku hanya mengganguk lemah sembari membuka pintu Ferrari ku yang mahal. Seketika ratusan murid-murid perempuan SM Senior High School berlari untuk menggerubungi ku sambil berteriak histeris. Sebenarnya ada sebagian dari mereka yang juga menghampiri Chen, tapi asal kau tahu saja kalau fans ku jelas lebih banyak dan itu membuktikan bahwa aku memang lebih populer dan lebih tampan dari adik menyebalkan ku itu.

"Kai, aku membawakan coklat untuk mu, ak "

"Hai Kai! Ya Tuhan, kau sangat keren."

"Kai, aku mencintaimu. Aku harap kau "

"Kaaiii...!"

Setiap harinya teriakan-teriakan berisik mereka selalu terngiang dimanapun aku akan pergi di sekolah ini, baik itu saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah, ketika jam istirahat dan aku pergi ke kantin, bahkan ketika aku akan pergi ke toilet pun masih ada beberapa gadis disini yang mengikutiku hingga ke pintu toilet

.

Tapi, bukankah memang seperti ini resiko menjadi cowok yang tampan, pintar, kaya, dan populer sepertiku?

Dan yang biasa kulakukan untuk menghadapi situasi-situasi tersebut seperti halnya sekarang hanyalah berjalan menuju kelas dengan langkah yang _stay cool_. Sesekali aku melemparkan senyum mautku kepada gadis-gadis kecentilan ini dan mereka sudah seperti ikan yang kehabisan napas saat berada di daratan.

Mereka mengikutiku sampai ke pintu kelas dan mengintip dibalik jendela yang memanjang. Seperti yang sudah aku jelaskan sebelumnya bahwa kelasku merupakan kelas akselerasi, maka dari itu tidak boleh ada sembarang orang boleh masuk kesini.

Atau mungkin aku salah?

Pasalnya saat ini ada beberapa siswi SM Senior High School yang mengerubungi bangku ku. Aku berdeham kecil dan mereka sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa aku sudah datang, namun sedetik kemudian mereka langsung menghampiriku.

"Kai, aku penggemar beratmu. Maukah kau menandatangani seragamku?" kata salah seorang siswi berambut kecoklatan sambil mununjuk bahu kirinya.

"Kai, kai! Apa kau mau mengambil foto denganku? Setelah itu aku akan menguploadnya ke Instagram dan aku yakin seluruh murid disini akan iri denganku." ucap siswi lainya dengan semangat.

"Halo Kai, aku membawakan coklat untukmu. Ini asli dari Swiss dan kau pasti menyukainya." Siswi berpipi tembam memberikan sekotak coklat dengan bungkus yang terlihat mahal. Aku yakin bahwa dia sering memakan coklat hingga lemak-lemak di badannya terlihat jelas, apalagi ditambah dengan seragamnya yang ketat.

Aku berhenti memikirkan itu semua dan meladeni mereka satu-persatu. Belum selesai, aku melihat gadis-gadis yang tadinya mengintip di jendela langsung dibubarkan oleh sekelompok pria. Mereka masuk ke kelas dan terkejut bahwa ada murid lain yang memasuki kelas kami.

"Hei, siapa kalian? Berani-beraninya masuk ke kelas ini seenaknya." Minho berkata kepada gadis-gadis disekelingku dengan nada tidak suka yang sengaja dia perlihatkan.

Sontak gadis-gadis ini membubarkan diri mereka dan berlari ke luar kelas. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, tak peduli.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Xi Luhan menatap sebungkus coklat pemberian gadis gemuk tadi.

"Oh, ini coklat salah satu pemberian gadis yang masuk ke kelas kita tadi. Dia bilang kalau ini dibeli di Swiss. Tapi, apa peduliku? Bahkan aku bisa membeli toko coklat yang ada disana." Kataku sarkastik.

Aku berjalan menuju bangkuku saat merasakan bungkusan coklat yang kubawa tadi ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa memilikinya kan?" Luhan bekata dengan alis yang dinaik turunkan.

"Terserahlah." gumamku malas.

"Luhanie, kau mau memakan coklat bekas pemberian fans Kai yang fanatik itu?" ucap Sehun kepada kekasihnya.

"Mengapa tidak? Ini tidak bekas, kau tahu. Bungkusnya saja terlihat mahal dan coklatnya..." Luhan mengambil coklat itu dan memakannya.

"...emm sangat lezat. Kau tidak pernah membelikan aku coklat seperti ini." Luhan menatap kekasihnya tajam.

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal. Taemin dan Minho melemparkan senyum mengejek ke arah Sehun.

Aku duduk dibangku ku dengan mood yang berantakan karena Chen yang merupakan adik sekaligus pembalap abal-abal itu mengalahkan ku balapan tadi pagi. Kulirik guru Fisika ku tengah berjalan menuju kelas. Huh, setidaknya walaupun sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk aku harus tetap mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Walau hanya ku ikuti dari dalam mimpi.

Sepulang sekolah aku segera menuju salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota untuk memenuhi taruhanku dan adikku. Setelah memilih milih aku akhirnya menemukan I-phone berwarna dark blue warna kesukaan adikku, aku segera mengambil dan langsung menuju kasir.

"Berapa harganya ?" ucapku

"Semuanya 2500 won , tuan", segera aku keluarkan uangku dan membayar I-phone itu, setelah membelinya aku segera menuju tempat parkir.

"Sekarang jam 6 sore masih sempat" ucapku mengingat aku punya janji dengan Sehun di Lokasi balapan.

BRRRRUKKK

BBYYURR

"Apa kau tidak punya mata" ucapku kepada orang yang seenaknanya menabrakku.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucap orang itu

"Kau membuat kotor seragamku , aku ingin ganti rugi"

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang"

"Ya ampun Kyungie, kamu dari mana saja aku dari tadi mencarimu" ucap Luhan yang entah datang darimana.

"Mianhe, Lulu jiejie aku tersesat"

"Oh jadi cewek sialan ini teman kamu Lu, sebaiknya kau jaga temanmu ini agar tidak menabrak orang sembarangan"

" Jongin-ah, ya ampun apa yang terjadi dengan seragammu"

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja menabraknya Lu-jie dan minumanku tumpah mengenainya"

"Aku tidak mau tahu , kau harus ganti rugi atau minimal mencucikan seragamku ini"

"Aku bukan pembantumu , lagi pula aku tadi sudah minta maaf"

"Kau fikir minta maaf itu cukup , hah"

"Sudahlah Jongin-ah , maafkanlah Kyungsoo dan sebaiknya kau cepat pulang agar noda di seragammu bisa segera dibersihkan" ucap Luhan

"Baiklah kali ini kau bisa lolos tapi jika bertemu lagi aku tak akan melepaskanmu" aku pulang dengan mood yang buruk al hasil aku memacu Ferraryku diatas 150 km/jam, tapi bagiku itu adalah kecepatan standar.

Hari ini sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadaku dari pagi sampai sore ini aku selalu sial terus dan parhnya sekarang tubuhku sangat kotor dengan bau Capucino karena bertabrakan dengan gadis tadi, sungguh sial aku hari ini. Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah, setelah membeli hadiah taruhan untuk adikku, setelah aku masuk ke dalam rumah aku langsung disambut oleh adikku yang dengan santai duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Mana hadiahku"ucapnya. Kulemparkan tas berisi i-phone keluaran terbaru itu kepadanya di tampak senang seperti anak bayi yang baru di beri permen oleh kakaknya, aku ralat ucapanku barusan adikku memang seorang bayi raksasa,

"Jangan lupa aku belum minta apa yang aku mau, Hyung" ucapnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"Aku ingin tiket nonton film Scorch Trials untuk 4 orang"

"Baiklah, besok tiket itu akan berada ditanganmu, bayi raksasa"

"Aku bukan bayi raksasa, dan aku pegang kata – katamu awas saja jika tiket itu besok tidak ada di tanganku maka aku sita kunci mobil Audimu"

"Terserah" ucapku dan berlalu pergi ke kamarku untuk membersihkan kekacauan di tubuhku ini, setelah aku membersihkan diriku aku segera bersiap pergi bersama teman – temanku yang sam liarnya denganku untuk menyalurkan hobi liar kami. Setelah selesai bersiap – siap kulihat tampilan diriku di cermin, aku saat ini memakai kaos oblong berwarna hitam yang tertutupi oleh jaket kulitku untuk bagian atas dan celana Jeans untuk bagian bawah, aku melangkah keluar kamar menuju ke dapur , saat di dapur hanya adikku yang berada di sana , appa dan eomma pasti pulang larut lagi atau mereka sedang keliling dunia lagi, hal ini sudah biasa bagi diriku dari dulu kedua orang tua ku itu memang sibuk apalagi appaku yang workaholic.

"Hyung mau pergi ke tempat itu lagi ?" tanya adikku

"Ya , dan itu bukan urusanmu adik kecil"

"Tentu saja itu bukan urusanku, tapi jiaka kau mabuk berat lagi jangan harap aku menjemputmu lagi"

"Terserah, aku juga tidak butuh bantuanmu , adik kecil" ucapku.

setelah itu mengambil beberapa camilan aku segera pergi ke garasi dan pergi ketempat balapan seperti biasa. Aku hampir tiba di tempat balapan tapi kenapa tiba- tiba mobilku berhenti, saat kuperiksa mesin mobilnya ternyata kabel – kabelnya tidak tertata rapi , seingatku baru seminggu yang lalu aku periksa dan tidak ada apa-apa yang aneh, kenapa bisa begini apa boleh buat aku harus menelfon bengkel kalau begini , saat aku membuka smartphoneku kulihat ada pesan masuk , akupun membuka pesan itu.

 _From : Chen_

 _Hyungku yang tampan dan baik , ada apa Ferrary tersayangmu , eoh ?_

 _Maafkan adikmu yang tampan ini karena Ferrarymu telah menjadi bahan_

 _untuk praktek keterampilan Otomotifku, bagaimana hasilnya baguskan ?_

 _aku sengaja membuat mesinmu tak beraturan karena aku harus membayar_

 _taruhan pada teman temanku yaitu i-phone yang baru kau belikan tadi dan_

 _tiket noton itu . karena aku tak punya uang, Mianhe Hyung. semoga kau_

 _mendapat bengkel malam malam begini hahaha #evilsmile._

"Adik sialan berani beraninya dia mengerjaiku, SIALAN KAU KIM JONGDAE. Akan kubalas kau" ucapku , anak tengik itu awas saja jika aku sudah dirumah tak akan aku lepaskan dia.

"Ada apa denganmu ?" ucap seseorang yang menepuk bahuku, aku pun berbalik dan alangkah terkejutnya saat aku mengetahui siapa yang menepuk bahuku tadi.

"KAU..."

* * *

To Be Continue

Ini masih Chapter 1 jadi moment KaiSoonya masih sedikit ,mungkin Chapter depan akan kami tambah moment mereka, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

Balik lagi sama Bizlle & Xavina sebelumnya kami mau mengucapakan banyak terimakasih bagi semua Reader yang mau meluangkan membaca karya kami ini dan yang udah Mere-viw meminta maaf karena telat Updet , tolong di maafin ya dan di maklumi karena Bizlle dan Xavina lagi sibuk sibuknya ulangan, UTS dan Semesteran jadi telat updet, sekali lagi maafin kami karena telat #nunduk90derajat Updet FF ini.

Preview Chapter 1

" _Adik sialan berani beraninya dia mengerjaiku, SIALAN KAU KIM JONGDAE. Akan kubalas kau" ucapku , anak tengik itu awas saja jika aku sudah dirumah tak akan aku lepaskan dia._

" _Ada apa denganmu ?" ucap seseorang yang menepuk bahuku, aku pun berbalik dan alangkah terkejutnya saat aku mengetahui siapa yang menepuk bahuku tadi._

" _KAU..."_

Title : Who Are You ?

Author : Bizzle & Xavina

Cast : All Exo member (OT12), dll

Pair : [Main : KaiSoo], Hunhan, Sulay , ChanBaek, [Maybe : ChenMin]

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life, dll

Rate : T-T+

Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada dalam fic ini punya diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan dan Management, kami Cuma pinjam nama aja.

Summary : Kim Jongin itulah namaku orang awam mengenalku sebagai anak pengusaha kaya, tapi orang yang bergelut dunia hitam mengenalku sebagai Kai, sang pembalap yang tak terkalahkan, tapi hidupku berubah sejak aku mengenalnya.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, GS for UKE

Don't like, don't read !

Happy Reading

* * *

Kyungsoo POV

Namaku adalah Do Kyungsoo. Dari bayi aku sudah dititipkan di panti asuhan milik keluarga Luhan-jie oleh Ummaku yang tidak menginginkan ku. Sedih memang dibuang oleh Umma kandung sendiri tapi aku bersyukur karena di Panti asuhan inilah aku mendapatkan kasih sayang dari sesama teman dan Bibi Lee yang sudah ku anggap sebagai Ummaku sendiri.

Sore ini rencananya aku dan Luhan-jie akan pergi ke Mall untuk membeli kebutuhan panti asuhan. Aku sudah siap hanya saja Luhan-jie belum juga datang menjemputku. Walaupun aku dan Luhan-jie seumuran tapi aku tetap memangilnya kakak karena dia lebih tua sekitar 9 bulanan dariku. Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit akhirnya dia datang juga.

"Mianhae Kyungie, tadi aku menunggu Sehunie selesai latihan Basket"

"Tak apa Luhan-jie aku mengerti ,tenangsaja"

"Kyung, sebelum ke Mall maukah kamu mengantarku ke Salon milik Umma Baekhyun ?"

"Tentu, Luhan-jie, tidak masalah . Ayo berangkat sebelum malam semakin larut". Aku dan Luhan-jie pun menuju ke Salon milik Umma Sahabat kami Baekhyun. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 10 menit kami sampai _Distrik_ Gangnam tempat Salon Umma Baekhyun, kami segera masuk ke Salon itu.

End Of Kyungsoo POV

Author POV

Setelah masuk mereka langsung mengantri sambil memilih paket kecantikan yang di sediakan.

"Hai..., sudah lama mengantri ?" ucap yeoja bersurai madu yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun anak pemilik salon tersebut.

"Oh Baekie.., kami baru saja sampai" kata Luhan

"Tidak biasanya kamu mau ke tempat seperti ini , Kyung ?"

"Aku hanya mengantar Luhan-Jie saja, Baek"

"Tidak Baek, Kyungiie dan aku akan Spa Coklat setelah ini"

"Tapi Luhan-jie .."

"Tidak ada tapi – tapian Kyung, ayolah sekali kali kamu perlu merawat tubuhmu ini Kyung" ucap Luhan sambil mencolek – colek tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Iya Kyung, Luhanie benar sekali kali kamu harus merawat dan memperhatikan tubuhmu ini"

"Aku yang akan membayar biayanya kamu tak perlu kwatir, Kyungiie"

"Tapi... Luhan-jie , aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi"

"Ayolah, Kyung kapan kamu pernah merepotkan aku. Kita ini Sahabat dari kecil aku tidak pernah menganggapmu merepotkan karena berkat dirimu aku yang anak tunggal ini bisa mempunyai teman disaat Appa dan Ummaku sibuk degan pekerjaan mereka"

"Masih tidak mau melakukan perawatan , Kyung ? Ayolah hanya Spa saja" kali ini Baekhyun ikut menimpali.

"Baiklah..., aku mau tapi hanya melakukan Spa saja, selebihnya aku tidak mau". Luhan pun mendekati tempat pendaftaran.

" _Mbak_ , saya mau melakukan Spa Coklat untuk 2 orang sekarang"

"Baiklah.., silahkan mengisi daftar hadir telebih dahulu" ujar Resepsionist itu. "Kami mempunyai promo untuk Paket Sauna , Menicure dan Pedicure khusus wanita untuk 3 orang hanya 900 won , apakah anda tertarik untuk mencobanya , Nona ?" tawar Resepsionist itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, saya akan menanyakan hal ini kepada teman – teman saya terlebih dahulu"

"Silahkan , Nona..". Luhan segera melesat ke ruang tunggu tempat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berada.

"Baekiie... Kyungiie"

"Sudah daftar? Kenapa lama sekali ?"

"Baekhyunie benar, Kenapa Luhan-jie lama sekali?"

"Sudah, dan tadi Resepsionist itu memberi tahuku kalau ada promo Sauna , Menicure dan Pedicure untuk 3 orang jadi aku kembali kesini untuk bertanya dengan kalian, kalian mau tidak ?"

"Ayo Lu, aku mau . kalu begitu aku juga mau mendaftar Spa Coklat juga biar kita sama".

"Kamu mau kan Kyung?" ucap Luahan dan Baekhyun.

"Apa boleh buat?".

"Kalau begitu ayo". LuBaekKyung segera menuju tempat pendaftaran tadi.

" _Mbak ,_ Siapkan Spa Coklat untukku dan kedua temanku ini, kami juga tertarik dengan Promo itu jadi kami akan mendaftar juga" ucap Baekhyun.

"Silahkan , mengisi Daftar hadir terlebih dahulu"

"Tidak usah mengisi daftar hadir, Gratiskan saja untuk mereka".

"Umma..." ucap Baekhyun kepada orang itu yang diketahui adalah mama Baekhyun, Byun Hechul.

"Hai.., lama tidak jumpa Luhan dan Kyungsoo"

"Anyeonghaseo Hechul Ajumma"

"Kalian pasti mau nyalon bersamakan? Silahkan Ahjuma gratiskan untuk teman anak ahjuma yang manja ini dan tidak ada penolakan"

"Kamsahamnida..., Ahjuma"

"Baiklah , Ahjuma pergi ke ruangan Ahjuma dulu , Bye...".

Sepeninggal Umma Baekhyun, ketiga gadis cantik itu segera mendapatkan pelayanan dari para pekerja salon tersebut.

"Nona , mau mandi sauna terlebih dahulu atau Spa terlebih dahulu?" Tanya salah satu pekerja.

"Kami akan mandi sauna terlebih dahulu" jawab Baekhyun

"Baik, mari saya antar". Sesampainya di depan ruang sauna pelayang tadi pamit pergi dan ketiga gadis itu memasuki ruangan untuk menikmati mandi sauna mereka.

In Sauna Room

"Uh.. ini sangat menyenangkan" ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Apakah ini pengalaman pertama untukmu Kyung?" ucap Baekhyun

"Ne.., aku sangat senang. Lu-jie terima kasih sudah mengajakku, rasanya sangat menyenangkan seakan semua beban di tubuhku lenyap begitu saja"

"Sama-sama Kyung, kamu memang sekali-kali butuh refreshing"

"Tapi aku salut sama kamu Kyungie, kamu bisa meng- _handle_ anak-anak di panti hanya berdua dengan Bibi Lee mulai dari makan sampai tidur, Hah.. itu pasti melelahkan" ujar Baekhyun

"Tidak juga Baek, itu menyenangkan. Lagipula mereka kan keluargaku"

"Itu karena kau memang malas, aku heran mengapa Chanyeol bisa mempunyai kekasih sepertimu"

"Kau jahat Lu, oh ya ngomong –ngomong tentang Chanyeol aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat acara balapan nati malam, Chanyeolku pasti menang"

"Aku juga ikut melihat Balapan nanti malam tapi Sehunnieku yang akan memenagkan balapan nanti malam"

"Kalian berdua mengikuti acara seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo polos tidak menyangka jika kedua sahabatnya melihat acara seperti itu.

"Iya kyung tapi kami tidak menjadi C*b*- C*b*an disitu, kami hanya menemani kekasih kami saja" ucap Luhan

"Oh..., begitu".

"Oh..., kyung bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami malam ini ?" tawar Baekhyun dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tidak terimakasih Baek, aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan di Panti"

"Baiklah tapi lain kali kamu harus janji mau ikut , agar dirimu tidak terlalu _kuper_ Kyung"

"Iya – iya Baekhyun"

"Aku rasa sudah cukup mandi saunanya, ayo kita keluar" ucap Luhan.

Mereka pun melanjutkan merawat tubuh mereka, 30 menit kemudian barulah mereka selesai dengan kegiatan mereka di salon.

"Lu, aku pulang duluan _Ne_. Aku ingin berdandan untuk Chanyeolku Malam Ini _"_ ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah centilnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti malam Baek". Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera pergi ke Super market.

Setibanya mereka di supermarket mereka segera melesat untuk mencari kebutuhan panti seperti Alat mandi, alat memasak, baju, sembako dan lain lain. Setelah hampir satu jam mencari barang barang mereka pun kelelahan karena barang bawaan mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti di Cafetaria.

"Kamu mau pesan apa Kyung?"

"Fried Chicken saja Lulu-jie, aku akan ke stan Bubble tea, apa Lulu-jie ingin bubble tea juga ?"

"Iya Kyung aku pesan rasa Taro _"_. Mereka pun segera menuju stan yang mereka, Kyungsoo segera menuju stan bubble tea.

" _Mbak_..., saya pesan Bubble tea rasa coklat satu dan taro satu" ucap Kyungsoo kepada penjual tersebut. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat pesanan Kyungsoo pun tersaji.

"Berapa ?"

"20 Won" setelah mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won Kyungsoo segera kembali ke tempatnya, tapi Kyungsoo kebingungan dimana tadi dia dan Luhan duduk.

BRRRRUKKK

BBYYURR

"Apa kau tidak punya mata?" ucap orang yang ditabrak Kyungsoo, yang ternyata adalah Kim Jongin aka Kai.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucap Kyungsoo ketakutan.

"Kau membuat kotor seragamku , aku ingin ganti rugi"

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang", tak lama seorang yeoja cantik mendekati dan melerai mereka berdua.

"Ya ampun Kyungie, kamu dari mana saja? Aku dari tadi mencarimu" ucap Luhan

"Mianhe, Lulu jiejie aku tersesat"

"Oh jadi cewek _SIALAN_ ini teman kamu Lu, sebaiknya kau jaga temanmu ini agar tidak menabrak orang sembarangan" Jongin berkata dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

"Jongin-ah, ya ampun apa yang terjadi dengan seragammu?"

"Tanyakan saja pada temanMU itu"ucap Jongin memandang tajam Kyungsoo, Luhan menatap Kyungsoo meminta kejelasan.

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja menabraknya Lu-jie dan minumanku tumpah mengenainya"

"Aku tidak mau tahu , kau harus ganti rugi atau minimal mencucikan seragamku ini"

"Aku bukan pembantumu , lagi pula aku tadi sudah minta maaf"

"Kau fikir minta maaf itu cukup , hah?"

"Sudahlah Jongin-ah , maafkanlah Kyungsoo dan sebaiknya kau cepat pulang agar noda di seragammu bisa segera dibersihkan" lerai Luhan

"Baiklah kali ini kau bisa lolos tapi jika bertemu lagi aku tak akan melepaskanmu"

Setelah kepergian Jongin mereka memesan minuman lagi dan kemudian kembali ke tempat duduk mereka tadi dan memakan makanan mereka.

"Kyung kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan yang khawatir sahabatnya hanya memakan makanannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku baik.., Luhan-jie"ucapnya singkat.

"Apa kamu masih memikirkan kejadian dengan Jongin tadi ?"

"Ya.., aku masih tidak enak denagn Jongin-sii"

"Sudahlah Kyung, sifatnya memang seperti itu dari dulu, jangan dipikirkan lagi _oke.._ , kalau perlu besok aku suruh dia minta maaf karena sudah memarahimu"

"Tidak perlu Lu-jie, aku sudah tidak apa-apa" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Luhan.

"Baiklah ayo pulang, Kyung".

Mereka segera menuju ke tempat parkir dan menuju panti, di panti mereka sudah disambut dengan penghuni panti yang siap untuk memindahkan barang bawaan mereka, butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk menmindahkan semua barang di jok belakang dan bagasi mobil Luhan.

"Luhan-jie, aku lupa persediaan obat teryata juga sudah habis"

"Baiklah ayo kita ke apotik terdekat untuk membeli obat-obatan"

DDDDDDRRRRRTT

"Sebentar Kyungie Handphoneku bergetar"

"Tentu..., Luhan-jie"

 _From : My Ice Prince_

 _To : Me_

 _Chagiii.., kamu berada dimana sekarang?_

 _From : My Deer_

 _To : Me_

 _Aku berada di panti_

 _From : My Ice Prince_

 _To : Me_

 _Aku sudah di rumahmu Chagii, cepatlah pulang_

 _Aku tidak mau ketinggalan acara malam ini_

 _Jangan biarkan aku mati karena merindukanmu disini_

 _From : My Deer_

 _To : Me_

 _Iya my Prince... Wait me :D_

"Mianhae Kyung , Sehuniie ternyata sudah berada di rumah, aku harus segera pulang"

"Tak apa-apa Luhan-jie, aku mengerti pulanglah"

"Baiklah, ini uangnnya aku bisa mengantarmu sampai di apotek , tapi kembalinya kamu jalan kaki tidak apa-apa _kan?_ "

"aku bisa jalan kaki lagi pula apotek hanya 1 kilometer dari sini dan ini masih belum jam 9 malam, jangan khawatir aku pasti baik-baik saja _"._

Mereka pun menuju apotek itu , setelah turun dari mobil Luhan Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam apotek Itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya pegawai apotek itu

"Saya ingin membeli obat - obat ini" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada pegawai itu.

"Tunggu sebentar... saya ambilkan" setelah menunggu 5 menit pesanan obat Kyungsoo akhirnya datang juga. "Semuanya 150 won"ucap pegawai itu.

Setelah menyerahkan uang nya Kyungsoo segera pergi pulang ke panti. Ditengah perjalanan Kyungsoo melihat ada sebuah mobil yang menurutnya mogok dan pemiliknya seperti frustasi karena mobilnya mogok. Kyungsoo mendekatinya dan serta merta timbul perasaan kalu dirinya mengenal orang itu. Kyungsoo semakin mendekat dan dirinya memang mengenal orang itu, orang yang tadi tidak sengaja ia tabrak dan menjatuhkan minuman yang di pegangnya ke orang itu.

"KAU..." seru mereka kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" ucap Jongin

"Aku baru pulang beli obat untuk adik-adik di panti dan kebetulan aku ingin lewat sini, ada apa dengan mobilmu ?"

"Bukan urusanmu ,Pendek !"

"Aku hanya bertanya, kalau mobilmu mogok tinggal bilang _ngak_ perlu marah dasar, hitam"

"Sialan Kalau sudah tau , kenapa Tanya !"

" _Whatever_ …", Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan mendekati Jongin atau lebih tepatnya mobil Jongin dan membuka kap mobilnya, kemudian memulai mengotak-atik mesin mobil Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilku , Pendek ?"

"Di dekat sini tidak ada Bengkel, Aku mencoba untuk memperbaiki mobilmu, jadi sebaiknya kau diam saja" Setelah seperempat jam memperbaiki mobil Ferarry Jongin , akhirnya kyungsoo berhasil memperbaikinya.

"Sudah selesai, Cobalah"

BBBRUMMM

"Bagaimana bisa ? Bagaimana bisa gadis miskin sepertimu bisa memperbaiki mobilku?"

"Aku adalah salah satu dari Master Ekskul Otomotif di sekolah, dan satu lagi Jongin-shi , walau aku miskin tapi aku tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa membanggakan kekayaan orang tuamu saja"

"Gadis Sialan…. Cih" ucap Kai

"Kita sekarang impas Tuan Kim" Tanpa mempeduliakan Kyungsoo Jongin memasuki mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun pulang ke Panti dengan perasaan kesal pada Jongin. SEDANGAKAN Jongin pergi ketempat balapan.

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar setengah jam, Jongin pun sampai di tempat balapan di pingiran kota Seoul.

Tempat tersebut sudah dipenuhi dengan kumpulan anak – anak yang berpakaian modis dan tengah berkumpul di kendaraan mewah mereka masing-masing. Para gadis yang mendominasi kumpulan tersebut terlihat sexy lantaran pakaian terbuka yang dikenakan mereka. Jongin alias Kai segera membuka pintu mobil nya dan keluar untuk bersandar di sisi kiri Ferrary, dua orang Namja kelebihan kalsium dan dua yeoja cantik sahabat Kyungsoo mendekatinya.

"Tumben Telat ? _What Happen with you_ ?" ucap Namja berkulit putih susu dan bersurai cokelat kepada Kai.

"Mobilku mendapatkan sentuhan dari tangan- tangan—"

"Tanganku, Sehun Hyung" potong Chen yang entah kapan bisa berada diantara mereka.

"Dasar adik tak tau diri, aku sudah berbaik hati mau membelikan dirimu apa yang kau mau, tapi kau malah merusak mobil kesayanganku, cih..."ucap Kai dengan nada naik 3 oktaf

"Sabar _Hyung_ , akukan sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya melakukan percobaan untuk mengukur kemampuan otomotifku"ucap Chen dengan wajah _Watados._

"Bagaimana kamu bisa berada di sini Chen-ah ?"tanya Baekhyun

"Aku bersama Taehyung dan Kookie"jawab Chen sambil menunjuk kearah Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Adikmu ada disini juga ,Baek" ucap Luhan.

"Ya, dia tadi memang bilang kalau akan kesini juga, untuk ngedate dengan Jungkook pacar barunya"

"Oh ya, Apa yang aku lakukan pada mobiln Hyungmu, Chen-ah ?" tanya namja bertelinga peri.

"Aku hanya memindah beberapa kabelnya saya ,Chanyeol Hyung"

"Kamu benar benar jahil"ucap Bekhyun sambil menjitak kepala Jongdae.

"Bagaimana kau memperbaikinya Kai, kamukan ngak ngerti soal mesin ?"tanya Luhan

"Aku bertemu temanmu Si mata burung hantu yang menyebalkan itu"ucap Kai.

"Jadi Kyungsoo- _Sunbae_ yang memperbaiki mobilmu, Hyung ?. beruntung sekali dirimu hyung"ucap Chen.

"Cih Gadis itu..."

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih padanya berkat dia kamu bisa sampai disini" ucap Luhan.

"Terserah..."ucap Kai, tak lama seorang namja dan yeoja mendekati mereka.

"Kai, kau baru datang ? Bagaimana kalau kita Berduel ?" tantang nanja itu yang diketahui bernama Taeyang.

"Apa yang aku dapatkan jika aku menang ?"

"Kau bisa membawa pulang yeoja disebelahku ini, tapi jika aku menang kau harus mendekati dia, berpacaranlah denganya dan campakan dia" ucap taeyang sambil memberikan foto foto seorang yeoja. 'dengan begini aku bisa memusnahkan yeoja sialan itu'batin Taeyang.

"Cih..., yoeja seperti ini terlalu mudah bagiku"

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu khawatir kalah dariku kan"

"Oke , _Let's do it_ "

"Hati-hati dia terkenal dengan trik kotornya" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah aku akan baik-baik saja"

Kai dan Taeyang pun mulai menuju garis start, setelah sapu tangan jatuh ditanah mereka pun saling tancap gas, penonton histeris melihat balapan ini, sementara Chanyeol dkk menanti harap-harap cemas, balapan berlangsung seru, saat belokan terakhir mobil mereka saling senggol, mobil Kai kehilangan kendali sebentar sehingga Taeyang memimpin dan akhirnya memenangkan pertandingan ini, Taeyang langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri mobil Kai.

"Aku menang, aku tunggu kabar darimu seminggu lagi dengan yeoja di foto itu" ucap Taeyang dan kemudian meninggalkan Kai disana.

"Kau baik-abaik saja kan ?"ucap sehun

"Ya, aku hanya butuh air untuk menjernihkan pikiranku"ucap Kai masih dengan wajah tidak percaya karena hari ini dia kalah dua kali saat duel balapan. "Chen, ayo kita pulang". Karena moodnya sedang jelek dia segera mengajak adiknya pulang bersama.

"Kau yang menyetih" perintah Kai pada Chen.

"Jadi karena ini kau mengajakku pulang bersama Hyung, aku bukan supirmu" balas Chen.

"Lakukan, CEPAT" tanpa basa basi Chen segera menuruti perintah Hyungnya daripada dia terkena amukan lagi. Dan mengabari Taehyung jika dia telah pulang bersama Hyungnya.

* * *

Other Place

 _Incheon Internasional Airport 09 : 00 PM_

Seorang Yeoja cantik berambut coklat karamel sedang menarik koper besar keluar dari pintu Kedatangan Internasional. Sambil memandagi sebuah foto yang ada pada genggamannya.

"Sudah lama sejak saat itu, udara di sini tidak berubah sama sekali, aku tidak sabar untuk segera masuk ke sekolah baruku dan bertemu dengan mu, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. _I'm Back Jongin – Oppa_ "

* * *

TBC

Sekian Chapter ini kritik dan saran serta dukungan sangat dibutuhkan. Bagi yang udah ngere-view maaf ndak bisa balas satu-satu dan untuk yang bertanya kami kira sebagian besar udah terjawab di chapter ini, tapi untuk yang ngeriview _apakah kaisoo benci jadi cinta ?_ akan terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya :D. Kami juga mengucapkan Happy KaiSoo day's.

Big Thanks to :

Guest (1)|Rianita701|jonginmanura|kim fany|Guest (dhyamanta1214)|Guest (Kim Ha Kyung)|kyung1225|kim YeHyun|hnana|JonginDO|Guest (Azizah Putri)|rifdahxx

Review Please & Review Again terutama bagi para Silent Reader. :-) :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Who Are You ?

Author : Bizzle & Xavina

Cast : All Exo member (OT12),

Pair : [Main : KaiSoo], Hunhan, Sulay , ChanBaek, [Maybe : ChenMin]

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life, dll

Rate : T-T+

Disclaimer : Semua karakter yang ada dalam fic ini punya diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan dan Management, kami Cuma pinjam nama aja.

Summary : Kim Jongin itulah namaku orang awam mengenalku sebagai anak pengusaha kaya, tapi orang yang bergelut dunia hitam mengenalku sebagai Kai, sang pembalap yang tak terkalahkan, tapi hidupku berubah sejak aku mengenalnya.

Warning : Typo bertebaran, GS for UKE

Story Made by The Darkness Queens member

Don't like, Don't read !

Happy Reading

* * *

 _Preview Chapter 2_

" _Aku menang, aku tunggu kabar darimu seminggu lagi dengan yeoja di foto itu" ucap Taeyang dan kemudian meninggalkan Kai disana._

" _Kau baik-baik saja kan ?"ucap sehun_

" _Ya, aku hanya butuh air untuk menjernihkan pikiranku"ucap Kai_ _._

* * *

Chapter 3

Sebuah mobil sport Ferrary memasuki sebuah mansion mewah, tak lama kemudian keluarlah dua orang Namja dari mobil itu dan memasuki mansion itu, salah satu dari namja itu berkulit tan nampak kesal sedangkan namja satunya hanya mengikuti namja berkulit tan itu masuk ke mansion.

BBRAAKKK

Terdengar pintu kamar yang baru saja dibanting oleh pemilik kamar itu yang tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kim Jongin alias Kai, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang king size

"Ahhhgggg..."

Tok Tok Tok

"Hyung, apakah hyung baik-baik saja?"ucap Jongdae dari luar kamar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya perlu sendiri, PERGI"

"Baiklah, jika membutuhkan bantuan aku ada di kamarku"

Jongdae pun meninggalkan Jongin dengan segala kegundahan dihatinya.

Jongin POV

Aku merasa sedikit bersalah sudah membentak Jongdae barusan, tapi sudahlah sepertinya dia juga sudah mempan dengan semua bentakkanku, aku benar benar frustasi atas kekalahan pertamaku ini.

"Setidaknya aku dikalahkan oleh seorang Master, ahhh..". tapi tetap saja ini menyakitkan buatku.

Kurogoh saku jaketku dan mengambil foto yang telah di berikan Taeyang kepadaku, kuperhatikan gadis yang ada di dalam foto itu

"Cih..., apa istimewanya gadis ini ?"

Taruhan tetap taruhan mau tidak mau aku harus menaklukkan gadis ini sesuai permintaan Taeyang, aku tidak mau mencari gara-gara dengan pria itu karena dia adalah kolega Appa, bisa mati aku jika Appa mengetahui aku mengikuti balapan.

" _ **Jadi Kyungsoo-Sunbae yang memperbaiki mobilmu, Hyung ?. beruntung sekali dirimu hyung"ucap Chen**_ _._ Sekelibat perkataan Jongdae tiba-tiba ada dipikiranku.

Author POV

"Benar juga Jongdae mengenal gadis ini, aku akan memanfaatkannya agar bisa mendekati gadis ini. Baiklah..., Do Kyungsoo kita akan memulai permainan ini besok"

Jongin menyeringai mengetahui fakta itu dan hal itu bisa mempercepat dirinya untuk menaklukan gadis dalam foto itu yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo, setelah menaruh foto itu dan kemudian terlelap dalam tidurnya.

* * *

WAY

* * *

Di sebuah Apartemen mewah nampak seorang yeoja cantik, sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah barunya, yeoja itu mengambil sebuah foto dalam tasnya dan menyeringai.

" _We will meet again_ , Jongin-Oppa _and you will be mine_ " ucap gadis itu dengan seringai yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

* * *

WAY

* * *

Halaman depan SM Senior High School tampak ricuh karena kedatangan seorang Yeoja cantik berbadan ramping memasuki halaman sekolah itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, siapa dia?"

"Dia sangat cantik"

"Wow.. ada bidadari jatuh dari Kahyangan"

Kurang lebih seperti itulah reaksi para murid Namja SM Senior High School melihat Yeoja cantik bertubuh ramping itu, Yeoja itu tidak mempedulikan semua orang itu dan terus melangakah menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

"Berdasarkan data ini, Wu Soo Jung pindahan dari California ,benar?"

" _Ne, Songsaenim_ "

"Baiklah anda akan saya letakkan dikelas 11- B"

"Tapi, Saya ingin masuk ke kelas Akselerasi Songsaenim, bukankah suruhan saya sudah mengatakannya kepada Anda"

"Anda tidak bisa seenaknnya masuk ke kelas itu nona Wu"

"Saya akan membayar berapapun agar bisa masuk ke kelas itu"

"Tetap saja, peraturannya sudah begitu dan kami tidak akan menyalahi aturan yang telah berlaku di sekolah ini"

Soo Jung mendekati meja Kepala sekolah itu dan menyerahkan sebuah cek kepada Pak Kepala sekolah.

"Anda bisa mengisinya sebannyak yang Anda butuhkan, Bukankah keluarga Anda sedang terlilit hutang Lee Sooman-sii"

"Aku tidak menyangka anak dari seorang Wu Yifan, ternyata seperti ini" orang yang di pangil Lee Sooman itu tersenyum. "Jika seperti ini aku akan berubah pikiran" lanjutnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana apakah saya bisa masuk kelas itu?"

"Tentu, saja. Akan ku antar menuju kelas barumu nona Wu" Soo Jung Menyeringai mendengar perkataan orang itu.

"Senang berbisnis dengan Anda Lee Soomans-sii"

* * *

WAY

* * *

SM Senior High School ada sebuah atau lebih tepatnya dua buah kelas tampak berbeda dari kelas yang lain, kelas itu ditempati khusus untuk siswa siswi yang memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata, ya kelas itu ialah kelas Akselerasi.

Seorang Namja berkulit tan duduk di paling pojok tampak menatap kosong ke papan tulis hingga seorang namja berumur sekitar lima puluh tahunan dan seorang yeoja masuk ke kelasnya mengejutkan dirinya.

DEG

' _Krystal, Apa yang dia lakukan disini'_ batin Jongin bertanya tanya mengapa yeoja yang pernah menjadi kekasihnnya saat Junior High School tiba-tiba berada disini.

"Baiklah, kalian kedatangan murid pindahan dari California, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Kepala Sekolah

"Perkenalkan nama saya Wu Soo Jung di tempatku dulu aku biasa di panggil Kystal, mohon bantuannya" yeoja itu tersenyum dan mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru kelas dan menangkap seorang yang telah dia rindukan di pojok kelas itu.

' _I got you Kim Jongin, tidak sia-sia aku menyogok tua bangka Soo Man itu'_ batin Soo Jung berteriak kesenangan.

"Baiklah nona jung silahkan duduk di sebelah nona Song, nona song silahkan angkat tangan Anda". Soo Jung segera menghampiri gadis yang menyangkat tangannya dan duduk disebelahnya.

Setelah kepala sekolah meninggalkan kelas itu, pelajaran kembali di lanjutkan tapi semakin Jongin tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajarannya.

Jam istirahat berbunyi Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun menuju di atap tempat mereka biasa untuk menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kkamjong ?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada sahabatnya yang berkulit tan itu yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dia pasti sedang memikirkan Krystal,Yeol. yeoja itu apa maunya sekarang" namja albino berkata dengan raut berfikir.

"Kau benar Sehun, aku merasakan firasat buruk dibalik kembalinya dia ke Korea"ucap Jongin

KKKRRRIIIEETTT

"Kami datang...".Dua orang yeoja menghampiri ketiga namja itu dan membawa beberapa makanan.

"Ada apa? sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup serius"ucap gadis bermata rusa kepada ketiga namja itu.

"Ini tentang Krystal, _Ludeer_ "

"Gadis itu lagi, mau apa lagi dia kembali sudah bagus dia pindah dulu".ucap Yeoja berjari lentik bernama Baekhyun kepada teman-temannya.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana yeoja seperti dia bisa masuk ke kelas Akselerasi dengan mudah ?"tanya yeoja bermata rusa Luhan.

" _Cih_..., Pasti dia menyuap si tua Soo Man"

" _Baekkie_ , tidak baik berkata seperti itu sayang"ucap Chanyeol kepada kekasihnnya itu.

"Tapi aku hanya menebak saja , _Yeollie_ ".ucap Baekhyun kemudian mengambil duduk di pankuan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin saja Baekhyun benar, Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki? aku sedikit curiga padanya."

"Ide yang bagus, _Ludeer_. Tapi itu terlalu berbahaya bagi kita berhadapan dengan yeoja sepertinya, aku tidak ingin rusa kecilku ini terluka" ucap sehun sambil menggoda kekasihnya, dan smirk ria sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa berblushing ria.

" _Cih_.., hentikan _Lovey Dovey_ kalian, bisakah kalian hargai yang tidak punya pasangan ini". Jongin sebal dengan kedua pasangan itu dengan tidak berperasaannya mengumbar kemesraan didepan dirinya yang masih betah _'sendiri'_.

"Kau bisa kembali kepada Krystal agar tidak iri terus kepada kami"ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sinis.

"aku tidak akan kembali kepadannya, dia adalah yeoja licik asal kalian tau, dia selalu menggunakan uang untuk memberesekan masalahnya" ujar Jongin

"Aku yakin dia kembali karena ingin bersamamu lagi, Kai"ujar sehun

"Aku memang terkejut dia berani menginjak Korea lagi setelah memutuskanku, tapi aku tidak akan jatuh padanya Lagi". Jongin berkata dengan raut serius dan sarat akan kebencian yang mendalam. "Dan kalian sebaiknya jangan sampai berurusan dengan dia, aku tidak mau kalian terluka" Lanjutnya. Jongin berdiri dan meninggalkan HunHanChanBaek.

Setelah pergi dari atap Jongin tidak kembali ke kelasnya dia berjalan ke area parkir dan memasuki mobil Ferrary kesayangannya dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia membolos dia tidak peduli dengan absensinya toh nilainya selalu bagus bahkan sangat baik walaupun bertampang sangar jongin adalah anak yang genius, dia lebih suka mempelajari sendiri daripada diajari orang lain.

* * *

WAY

* * *

Di sebuah bar tampak seorang namja berkulit eksotis tengah menengguk vodkanya, Minho si bartender sekaligus pemilik Club itu menghampiri namja itu.

"Membolos lagi..., kali ini masalah apa lagi, _huh_ "ujar Minho pada Namja berkulit eksotis itu.

"Aku tidak dalam masalah asal kau tau, aku hanya ingin kesini saja, jangan berbicara seakan aku kesini hanya saat aku mempuyai masalah" ucap namja itu yang tidak lain adalah Kai alias Kim Jongin putra sulung Kim Jongmyun pewaris Kim's Grup.

"Terserahlah, aku hanya penasaran apa sebenarnya yang kau pertaruhkan saat melawan Taeyang, Kai ?"

"Harga diri..., dia bilang jika aku menang maka aku boleh membawa yeojanya" jawabnya.

"Dan kau kalah..."

"Ya, sesuai perjanjian aku akan mendekati yeoja di foto itu dan membuatnnya hancur dan Taeyang memintaku memberinya kabar hari Kamis depan" ujar Kai dengan memperlihatkan foto seorang gadis pada Minho.

"Gadis ini cantik, mata burung hantunya membuat ia tampak seksi, bukankah gadis seperti ini mudah saja bagimu?"

"Entahlah..."

"Apa maksudmu _'entahlah'_ "

"Memang gadis ini akan mudah saja bagiku, tapi ada yang menghalangiku untuk mendapatkannya dengan cepat"

"Dan apa itu ?"

"Krytal..."

"Krystal ?, maksudmu mantan kekasihmu yang pindah ke amerika itu ?, apa hubungannya dengan gadis ini?"

"Krytal dia sepertinya ingin aku kembali padannya, dan ketahuilah Hyung dia sudah kembali ke korea, dia akan menghambatku karna dia pasti akan menempeliku seperti dulu."

"Cukup acuhkan dia, fokuslah mendekati gadis ini dulu waktumu tersisa 6 hari lagi"

"Kau benar,Hyung". Kai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi tapi terhenti karena ditahan oleh Minho.

"Kau terburu-buru sekali"

"Aku hanya ingin segera mendekati Kyungsoo"

"Jadi namanya Kyungsoo, nama yang cantik untuk gadis yang cantik".Minho melepaskan pegangannya dari Kai. "Tapi, sayang sekali dia harus jatuh pada iblis sepertimu, Kai".

"Jika kau menahanku hanya untu mengejekku aku akan pergi". Kai pun melangkai pergi

"Apa kau tidak penasaran tentang sesuatu" ucapan Minho berhasil membuat Kai berhenti melangkah dan berbalik kembali mengjhadapnya.

"Penasaran ? tentang apa maksudmu ?"

"Maksudku tentu saja tentang gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu, mengapa Taeyang menyuruhmu untuk menghancurkan gadis itu ,apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka. Apa kau tidak merasa penasaran" Ujar Minho setengah berbisik tepat di telinga Kai.

"Jujur aku juga penasaran ada hubungan apa Kyungsoo dan Dia, Hyung maukah kau mencari tau tentang mereka berdua untukku"

"Tentu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa ?"

"Tentu saja tidak gratis bodoh."

Kai mengeram ia sadar bahwa baru saja dimanfaatkan oleh Minho. "Oke oke, tapi bayaranmu tergantung informasi yang kau dapat, Hyung" ucap Kai.

"Deal.., kau memang dongsaengku yang paling pengertian Kai-ah" Minho berujar kesenangan kepada Kai.

"Aku pergi dulu Hyung, semoga kau selamat...". Kai akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Minho dengan melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

WAY

* * *

Sebuah cafe di tengah kota nampak ramai dengan penggunjung sore ini, seorang yeoja cantik bermata burung hantu tampak berjalan kesana kemari untuk mengantarkan pesanan pengunjungnya.

"Kyungiee, tolong antarkan ini ke meja no 9"

"Ne , Minnie".Kyungsoo mendekati gadis yang memanggilnya tadi kemudian menggabil pesanaan itu dan diantarkan ke pelanggan yang sudah menunggu.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu ini pesanan Anda, Selamat menikmati"ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajah manisnya.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam itu berarti pekerjaan kyungsoo di Cafe itu sudah selesai saatnya untuk pulang, Kyungsoo segera menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Kyungsoo POV

Lelah rasanya bekerja seperti ini setiap hari tapi ini udah menjadi keputusanku karena aku tidak mau selamanya bergantung kepada panti asuhan tempatku tinngal.

"Mau pulang bersama, kyungie ?" aku menoleh dan melihat seorang yang menawariku tadi yang tidak lain adalah Kim Minseok pemilik Cafe ini, Minseok atau yang biasa dipanggil Xiumin adalah teman sekelasku di sekolah, awalnya aku binggung mencari tempat bekerja sampai akhirnya Baekiie menyarankanku untuk menyakannya kepada Xiumin, setelah bertanya ternyata dia juga mencari pelayan aku pun diterima dan bekerja di cafe ini.

"Ne..., tunggu aku sebentarlagi selesai" ucapku. Setelah selesai kami segera pergi meninggalkan cafe.

CCIITTT

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 15 menit kami sampai di depan panti asuhan tempatku tinggal.

"Terimakasih tumpangannya Minnie"

"Sama-sama, aku pulang dulu kyungie sampai jumpa besok di sekolah"

"Ne, Minnie"

Setelah Minne pergi aku segera masuk, saat aku melewati ruang tamu tampak Bibi Lee sedang memrapikan ruang tamu, aku pun membantunnya agar cepat selesai karena ini sudah malam aku tak tega jika Bibi Lee membesihkannya sendirian.

"Kau pasti capek Kyungie, tidak apa apa biar bibi sendiri yang membersihkannya"

"Aku tidak apa-apa eomma"ucapku. aku memang sudah terbiasa memanggilnya eomma karena hanya dari aku bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua

Setelah selesai membersihkan ruang tamu ,aku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan segala penat ditubuhku. Setelah mandi aku memakai baju tidurku entah apa yang membuatku ingin menikmati udara malam ini, kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku menuju balkon yang ada di kamarku.

"Udara malam ini segar sekali" ucapku udaranya mengang sangat nyaman malam ini dan bintang bintang pun nampak menghiasi langit malam ini. Bulan purnama juga menerangi malam ini sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Author POV

Di balik pohon dekat panti asuhan itu nampak seseorang berpakaain serba hitam sedang memandangi seorang yeoja yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya, pria itu terus memandangi atau bila di bilang mengamati yeoja itu sampai ponselnya berbunyi.

"Bagaimana pengintaianmu ?" ucap seseorang di sebrang telepon itu.

"Dia, sekarang sedang berada di balkon kamarnya Tuan" pria berpakaian serba hitam itu berkata.

"Apa Kai sudah mulai mendekatinya"

"Belum Tuan. Sesuai permintaan Tuan saya mengikuti gadis itu tapi hari ini dia sama sekali tidak terlihat bersama dengan Tuan Kai"

"Terus, amati gadis itu dan juga Kai. Aku menunggu berita selanjutnya darimu"

"Baik, Tuan".pria berpakaian serba hitam itu kemudian melanjutkan pengintaiaanya.

Di lain tempat tepatnya di sebuah Mansion tampak seorang laki-laki dewasa sedang duduk di depan komputernya, laki-laki itu membuka sebuah folder yang berjudul 'My Lovely', forder itu dipenuhi oleh foto seorang gadis cantik dengan berbagai ekspersi.

"Aku benci harus mengakui ini, tapi anak _Si*l*n_ itu mirip denganmu, Wookie-ah"ujar orang itu.

"Dan tentu saja anak itu juga mempunyai kemiripan dengan 'orang itu'. Cih.. aku benar-benar membencinya Wookie-ah dan aku akan membalaskan dendammu kepadanya yang seenaknya membuatmu menderita dan akhirnya harus meniggalkanku sendiri" ujarnya dengan serigai penuh kebencian sambil memandangi foto gadis itu di layar komputernya.

* * *

TBC

Hai... Xavina dan Bizzle kembali dari long Hiatus, ada yang kangen ngak... #PenyakitPDauthorkambuh hehehe..., sebelumnya kami minta maaf tiba-tiba Hiatus, Mohon dimaklumi ya karena kami udah kelas 12 dan baru saja selesai UN, untuk kedepannya mungkin fanfic ini akan di teruskan oleh Xavina, karena Bizzle dan Xavina memilih perguruan tinggi yang berbeda dan mohon bantuan Doanya agar kami lancar SBMPTNnya agar diterima di universitas pilihan kami dan kami mau minta maaf sekali lagi kerena ingin mempersiapkan SBMPTN jadi kami memutuskan Hiatus lagi maafkan kami yang sering hiatus :( :(. Kemungkinan kami updet lagi sekitar pertengahan atau akhir Juni. Baiklah sekian nantikan kelanjutannya ya. Mohon bantuannya dan kami minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya #nunduk90derajat

Big Thanks to :

Guest (1)|Rianita701|jonginmanura|kim fany|Guest (dhyamanta1214)|Guest (Kim Ha Kyung)|kyung1225|kim YeHyun|21hana|JonginDO|Guest (Azizah Putri)|DOHXO|Guest (2)(3)|Sekyungbin13| all reader.

Review Please & Review Again terutama bagi para Silent Reader. :-) :D


End file.
